1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a water-tight plug connector in which at least one electrical conductor is introduced into a guide channel of an insulator part via a lateral opening in order to hold the conductor, the insulator part with the conductor is arranged in a plug connector housing, and an internal volume of the plug connector housing is then at least partially filled with a sealing compound.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of the filling of the internal volume of the plug connector housing with the insulator part arranged therein, the insulator part together with the conductors are on the one hand fixed in the plug connector housing and integrally connected with same, producing a generally more stable and durable plug connector. On the other hand, if the sealing compound is fluid-tight, the penetration of water or other liquids into the interior of the plug connector housing is prevented, so that no water can penetrate into the interior of the plug connector housing as far as the conductors and potentially cause damage.
A hardenable adhesive cement such as a polymer resin compound can for example be used as the sealing compound.
It has been found that the course of at least one conductor within a guide channel of the insulator part of a water-tight plug connector can change as a result of the filling of the plug connector housing, which can have negative effects on the electrical and mechanical properties of the plug connector and the transmission of signals by means of the plug connector.